Le duo de Génie
by Laser3333
Summary: Un duo de génie qui feras la fierté de leurs clans, ils feront frémir les ninjas adverse, ils seront craint et respecter mais leurs chemin seront parsemer de danger. Arriveront-il à survivre ou ils mourront comme de nombreux ninjas. Venez découvrir la vie de Naruto et Sishui Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Le duo de génie**

Un réveil sonna, une forme émergea et écrase le pauvre objet qui l'as tiré de ces songes, un garçons nu sortie du lit il devait avoir 6 ans il était assez petit pour son âge, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alla prendre sa douche , une fois fait il revient dans sa chambre prendre ces habit qui se constituait d'un pantalon noir, d'un tee-shirt bleu nuit et des chaussure de shinobis noir, une fois habillé il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans une chambre qui se situé à côté de la sienne et il resta devant la porte et se mit à crier pour réveiller l'autre personne qui était dans cette chambre :

-Sishui-nissan c'est l'heure alors bouge toi de ta chambre et vas prendre sa chambre !

-J'arrive Naruto-otôto !

-Dépêche toi tu vas être en retard, encore. La dernière partie de phrase était murmurer mais Sishui n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre

-C'est bon ce n'est arriver que … Sishui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase

-une vingtaine de fois rien que ce mois si, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-C'est bon c'est pas très grave

-Si sa l'est aujourd'hui c'est la remise des diplôme

-C'est bon monsieur le génie j'arrive. Répondit Sishui, car oui Naruto et génie, il avait sauté sa troisième année, pour rejoindre son frère, et rendre fier ces parents, qui était mort car oui Naruto et Sishui à seulement 3 ans avait perdue leur parents mort en mission, leurs mère Akaaki Uchiha était morte à la naissance de Naruto suite à des problème médical qu'elle avait développé au cours de sa grossesse de son premier fils Sishui, leurs père Kagami Uchiha lui était mort en sauvant ses coéquipier lors d'une mission, le célébré utilisateur de genjustu du clan Uchiha c'est éteint et laissant derrière lui, c'est fils Naruto et Sishui âgée de 3 et 4 ans respectivement, depuis ils devaient se débrouiller seul sans aucune aide, à part celle de Mikoto Uchiha femme du chef du clan Uchiha qui était la marraine de Sishui, depuis Naruto se forcer à faire plus qu'il ne devait se croyant responsable de la mort de leurs parents, il à fallu de longue discussion à Sishui pour lui persuader le contraire, depuis Naruto c'était un peur relâché mais pas totalement, il continuait à travailler plus qu'il ne devait mais il sortait de temps en temps pour sortir avec Sishui ou aller manger dans certain restaurant qu'il accueillies à bras ouvert heureux de pouvoir accueillir le petit génie du clan, une fois que Sishui eut fini de prendre sa douche il rejoignit Naruto pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Naruto se mit à détailler son frère qui avait changé de vêtement, Sishui portait un tee-shirt noir à col avec le symbole de leurs clan, il avait également mit un short de la même couleur que son tee-shirt, il avait dans son dos un tantô

-Sishui-nissan pourquoi t'as changé de vêtement ?

-Je sais pas. Répondit Sishui. Une goutte de sueur tomba sur le front de Naruto

-Putain tu pourrais quand même me donner une meilleur réponse que ça

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je réponde tu préféré que je te dise ça _J'ai changé d'habit parce que il y a un garçons qui me plaît._ Dit en imitant une voix de fillette.

-Non je préfère la réponse précédente. Dit Naruto alors qu'il était entrain de finir son thé

-Alors tu pense que tu vas finir avec qui ? Demanda Sishui en terminant sa bouché de tartine, une fois fait ils partir de leurs maison.

-Je sais pas peut-être avec toi ou avec quelqu'un d'autre en soit je m'en fiche. Alors qu'ils marchait dans le quartier des Uchiha les membres du clan se retourne et saluèrent Naruto. Naruto répondit à leurs salutation avec un sourire qui fessait chavirer les cœurs des personne féminin à cause de son sourire qu'elle qualifieront de mignons, alors qu'ils quitter l'enceinte du clan Sishui eut une idée

-Dit Naruto sa te dit de faire une course ? Demanda Sishui

-Hum, pourquoi pas, mais qu'est ce que le perdant fait ?

-Le perdant fait la vaisselle pendant 1 semaine. Proposa Sishui

-Mouais, pourquoi pas mais prépare toi à perde

-Haha bien sur n'oublie pas que je suis plus rapide. Naruto ne répondit pas et se prépara à la course

-T'est prêt ? Naruto hocha la tête.

-3, 2 , 1 Go . Naruto courra les 3 kilomètre qui le séparait de l'académie, il ne voyait pas Sishui de la course, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas loin après tout Sishui était l'un des meilleur, si ce n'est le meilleurs en taijustu de leurs classe, il avait la vitesse et la force nécessaire pour faire flancher quelque genin diplôme, la course continua quelque minute, Naruto voyait la cour de l'académie en face de lui et courra encore plus vite pour éviter de faire le rôle le plus ingrat du monde

, à savoir la vaisselle, une fois arriver il et ne voyant pas Sishui il rentra dans la salle classe, pour découvrir … Sishui, qui était avachi sur son bureau entrain de visiblement récupérer de sa nuit, Naruto s'approcha lui et :

-SISHUI C'EST PAS L'HEURE DE DORMIR ! Lui cria dans les oreilles

-C'est bon Naruto je suis réveiller. Répondit Sishui sonné

-Bien sur est le bave que tu as sur la joue ? Sishui s'essuya la joue. Et puis sa fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

-2 minute grand max. Répondit Sishui. Naruto était étonné comment avait-il fait pour venir 2 minute avant lui

-Comment t'as fait ? Demanda Naruto

-Eh, bien. Sishui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la cloche sonna et que les élève rentrent, Naruto s'assit à côté de son frère et attendit l'arriver de de Iboku-senseï qui ne tarda pas à venir

-Bonjour les enfants, aujourd'hui c'est la dernière fois que l'on se croise dans une salle de classe alors je vous souhaite bonne chance et je vais vous annoncer votre équipe. Naruto n'écouta plus et préféras s'endormir, de tout façons Sishui le réveilleras, 5 minute plus tard Naruto se réveilleras de sa micro-sieste

-Équipe 9, Naruto Uchiha, Sishui Uchiha et Kira Hyuga votre jonin-senseï seras Kushina Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Le duo de génie**

Trois enfants était assis en tailleurs dans un terrain d'entraînement, le premier était un garçons, il portait un tee-shirt noir avec un éventail rouge au-dessus et blanc en bas dans son dos, l'éventail était le symbole d'un des clans fondateurs de Konoha, le clan Uchiha, il avait également un tantô dans son dos, il avait un short noir. Il se nommait Sishui Uchiha L'autre enfant était une fille elle avait les cheveux blond foncé et des yeux blanc, elle avait un tee-shirt sans manche blanc, elle avait un leggings noir, elle se nommait Kira Hyuga, le dernier enfants était sans-doute le plus intéressant il avait les cheveux noir, il portait un tee-shirt bleu nuit avec le symbole des Uchiha dans son dos, également à l'inconnue de tous, sceller dans un fuinjustu un katana hériter de son père, il portait un pantalon noir, il se nommait Naruto Uchiha, frère de Sishui et également fierté du clan Uchiha, ils étaient assis en face d'une femme au cheveux rouge, elle avait une veste de jonin, on voyait également la poignée d'un katana, elle portait un pantalon noir, elle se nommait Kushina Uzumaki et elle était la jonin-senseï des jeunes ninjas présent devant elle.

-Bonjour les enfants. Les genins répondit par des hochement de tête. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous présenter puis faire un petit exercice, toi tu commence. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt Kira.

-Je m'appelle Kira Hyuga j'ai 7 ans, j'aime mon clan et les dango, je déteste le système de mon clan, mon rêve c'est que mon clan ne soit plus séparé. Kira était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une idéaliste elle ne voulait plus ce que son clan souffre à cause de loi stupide. Kushina savait que ce genre d'idéaux pouvait l'amener loin. Elle tourna la tête vers Sishui attendant sa présentation

-Je m'appelle Sishui Uchiha j'ai 7 ans, j'aime mon frère,mes amies, je déteste la guerre, mon rêve c'est de protéger Konoha du mal. Sishui était comme Kira, prête à tous pour protéger ce qu'ils leurs était cher, pour Kira c'était son clan et pour Sishui c'était Konoha.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uchiha, j'ai 6 ans, j'aime bien mon frère et les villageois de Konoha, je déteste rien de particulier et mon rêve c'est de devenir le premier Uchiha Hokage.

-Bien, je m'appelle Kushina Uzumaki, j'ai 20 ans j'aime Minato, Konoha et le fuinjustu, je déteste Kumo et une certaine boule de poile, mon rêve c'est de fonder une famille. Aujourd'hui nous allons juste faire un petit exercice de trois fois rien, un exercice vous trois contre moi. Kushina arrêta de parler et elle se mit à rigoler de plus en plus fort

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait rire senseï ? Demanda Naruto, c'est vraie que ce n'est pas commun de voir une personne qu'on le ne connais que depuis quelque minute, rigoler tout seul

-J'imagine juste vos tête quand je vais vous dire la petit modalité de cette examen.

-De quoi vous parlez senseï ? Quelle examen ? Je croyais que l'on déjà genin ? Paniqua légèrement Kira

-Un simple test de présélection pour voir si vous aviez les altitude pour devenir ninjas, les senseï qui ont récupérer les autres genin vont faire le même test, mais il y a deux autres choses à propos de cette examen. Est-ce que vous savez de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Non senseï. Répondit les trois élèves

-Cette examen a un taux d'échec de 68 %. Rétorqua Kushina. Les élève été choqué, un examen avec un taux d'échec aussi important simplement pour une stupide sélection

-Mais senseï à quoi sert nos bandeau alors ? Cela n'as aucune valeurs ? Sishui était en panique comme ces deux camarade.

-Comme je vous l'est dit précédemment l'examen était juste une pré-sélection. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ces élèves reprit leurs concentration. Juste deux d'entre vous peuvent être pour cela vous devez attraper ces deux petite cloche. Nouveau choque pour les nouveaux genins, un examen avec taux de réussite très faible et en plus uniquement deux d'entre eux peuvent être vraiment genins. Kushina regarda le soleil puis reprit sa discussion avec ces genins. Bien on va commencer le test, je vais poser deux bentos sur cette stèle, sa seras uniquement pour les deux d'entre vous qui réussiront l'examen. L'examen finiras à prit une pose pour reprendre sa respiration Bien vous n'avez pas de question ? Les genins hochèrent la tête de gauche a droite. Alors c'est partit l'examen. Les genins se disperses allant chacun de leurs côtés. Kushina quant à elle resta au milieu _Alors nous avons Sishui cacher dans un arbre, Kira quand à elle est est derrière un buisson et Naruto se trouve dans un arbre, bien ils ont des belle capacité de en ce qui concerne la discrétion, voyons voir ce qu'il vaut au combat._ Kushina disparût alors du champs de vision des genins ce qu'ils les étonna. La rousse réapparut alors derrière Kira.

-Eh bien Kira tu est déjà presser de repartir sur les banc de l'académie ?

-Bien sur que non senseï. Rétorqua Kira avec un sourire en coin. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais retourner à l'académie sans vous faire voir mes technique ?

-Je pense que tu n'auras même pas le temps de me toucher que tu seras attacher au poteaux.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir senseï. Kira commença a courir alors en tentant d'infliger des coups à son senseï. Après quelque échange de coup que Kushina remporta, Kira se recula.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Kira ? Et moi qui pensait que tu était plus forte.

-Taisez vous ! Cria Kira, elle fit alors la mudra du tigre **Byakugan.** Son dôjustu s'activa, cependant Kushina ne se mit toujours pas en garde, Kira commença alors à charger sur son senseï elle essaya de toucher son adversaire avec son poing souple mais elle n'y arrive toujours pas. Alors que Kira combattait toujours son senseï, Naruto et Sishui eux était réuni entre eux et discuté du combat qui se dérouler en face d'eux.

-Tu pense qu'il faudrait l'aider ? Questionna Sishui

-Je pense que oui mais pas sans un plan bien préparer.

-Tu à un plan ?

-Oui je pense alors écoute moi bien.

Kira et Kushina combattait toujours et suite à autre coup venant de Kushina Kira s'éloigna elle était en sueur et elle ne possédait plus beaucoup de chakra elle désactiva alors son Byakugan

-Eh biens tu est déjà fatigué ? Demanda Kushina

-Bien sur que non je pourrais continuer. Quelque seconde après la fin de sa phrase une boule de feu se dirigea vers Kushina. La boule de feu engloba Kushina, une fois la technique finis la boule de feu ne laissa qu'une bûche calcinée. Naruto et Sishui sorti alors de leurs cachette

-Putain on l'as pas touché. Se lamenta Naruto

-Ne t'en fais pas Naruto on l'auras avant le temps réglementaire. Dit Sishui, mais pendant leurs discutions. Les deux frère ont oublié quelqu'un, cette personne se manifesta en les frappants sur le sommet de leurs crane

-Qu'est ce que vous fessez pendant que je me battait contre Kushina-senseï ?

-On réfléchissez à un plan d'attaque pour essayer d'attraper ces foutue clochette.

-Et tout ce que vous avez trouver c'est de l'attaquer au corps-à corps ? Demanda Kira.

-Heu oui c'est sa. Répondit Naruto

-Non mais vous êtes complètement débiles ou quoi ?! Qu'elle idée d'attaquer une jonin avec un plan aussi simple.

-Eh bah vas-y puisque nous somme trop bête pour toi fait un plan. Répondit Naruto vexé

-Calmez vous vous deux. Demanda Sishui en tentant de calmer son frère et sa camarade. Si vous commencez à vous disputer nous arrivons jamais a attraper ces clochette. Alors excuser vous mutuellement et on réfléchira à un plan ensemble.

-Pardon Naruto

-Pardon Kira. Dit Naruto avec mauvaise foi

-Bien maintenant que vous-êtes excuser on peut commencer à réfléchir à un plan d'attaque

 _10 Minute plus tard :_

Kushina était au milieu du terrain d'entraînement et attendez ces élèves, elle l'est avait vus concocter un plan mais voulant garder l'effet de surprise elle préféras partir. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait des shurikens furent lancer à la droite d'elle, elle sauta en arrière pour les esquiver mais elle ne vit pas les sceaux explosif qui été posé par-terre, l'endroit ou se situé Kushina explosa, les trois genins partir de la cachette et rejoignent le lieux de l'explosion

-Vous croyez pas qu'on n'a mis trop de parchemin explosif ? Questionna Sishui

-Non je pense pas la preuve c'est que Kushina-senseï c'est permuter. Répondit Naruto a peine qu'il finit sa phrase que Kushina revient devant eux sans une égratignure

-Bien l'épreuve est terminer. Les genins purent souffler. Alors qu'ils reprenait leurs souffle. Kushina prit Sishui est l'accrocha à l'aide d'une corde.

-Pourquoi Senseï vous accrochez Sishui ? Demanda Kira

-Il n'as pas réussi l'épreuve il est donc priver de nourriture et ne pourra pas être genin. Sishui était étonné pourquoi il n'as pas réussi l'épreuve qu'avait t-il fait de mal comparé à son frère et Kira. Je tiens aussi à vous dire quelque chose tous les trois. Abandonnez vos rêves vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ninjas. Clama Kushina d'une voix dure. Les genins était tous choqué, d'abord un deux leurs camarade ne pourra pas êtres genin mais en plus leurs senseï voulait les forcer à abandonner.

 _-Pour qui elle se prend ? Je vais pas abandonner mas camarades, je veux honorer la mémoire de mon père._ Voila à quoi se résumait les pensée de Naruto,

\- Je vais m'absenter quelque temps pour aller dire au vieux que vous êtes recalée, si jamais un seul de vous deux donne de la nourriture à Sishui vous serez n'aurez plus le droit d'être genins de toute vos vies. Une fois sa phrase finie Kushina parti du terrain d'entraînement. Naruto et Kira prit leurs bento et commença à manger mais avant que Kira put goûter son bento Naruto le prit de force. Et le jeta par-terre puis il fit pareil avec le sien.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi qu'est ce qu'il te prend à jeter mon repas ?

-Ferme là Kira, si Sishui ne mange pas personne ne mangeras, nous somme une équipe alors nous devons nous comporter comme une équipe. En finissant sa phrase Naruto réussit à convaincre Kira de ne pas mangé.

-Merci les amies de vous sacrifiez pour moi. Sishui eut les larmes au yeux, son frère et Kira se privait de nourriture à cause de sa propre faiblesse

-Ne t'en fais pas Sishui, ne te blâme pas pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, cela aurait pût arriver à l'un d'entre nous.

-Nous somme l'équipe 9, nous serons des légende peut-importe le chemin mais notre nom seras inscrit dans l'histoire de ce monde.

-Bien dit Naruto. Une fois sa phrase finit Kira s'allongea sur la terre à la droite Sishui, Naruto fit de même, ils attendait plus que leur senseï et le test recommenceras, leurs souffrance et leurs stresse augmenteront, atteignant des point non atteint pour nos jeunes héros, quelque minute plus-tard Kushina réapparut sur le terrain d'entraînement, Naruto et Kira se relevèrent d'un même geste puis ils attrapaient chacun une des mains de Sishui et le leva.

-Bien je pense que la pause est finie. Kushina fit signe au genin de s'asseoir, je suis ici pour vous dire que vous êtes officiellement genin. Voyant l'air choquer des nouveaux élèves Kushina continua, ce test avait pour but de tester votre esprit d'équipe. L'esprit d'équipe est la chose la plus importante dans une équipe, n'oubliez pas cela sinon cela causera votre perte. Les genin acquiesce comprenant les parole. Bien vous pouvez rentrer chez-vous, rendez-vous demain à 8 heure devant le bureau du vieux. Kushina exécuta un shunshin no justu et parti du terrain d'entraînement, les trois genins se regroupait et entama une discussion :

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas Sishui. Une idée Kira ?

-On pourrait manger je suis entrain de mourir de faim.

 _Dans le bureau de l'hokage_

Kushina arriva dans le bureau de l'hokage après avoir saluer la secrétaire elle entra dans son bureau l'odeur du tabac vient directement dans ces narines, L'hokage était dos à Kushina mais cela ne la dérangeras pas et fit son rapport

-Hokage-sama je vient faire mon rapport de l'équipe 9

-Je t'écoute. L'hokage se retourna et fit face à la senseï de l'équipe 9

-Commençons par la jeune Hyuga, elle a des bonne capacité en tant que future chef d'équipe, elle possède un bon taïjustu, malheureusement comme touts Hyuga elle n'as pas l'air d'avoir un ninjustu relativement bas, je pense qu'elle possédé uniquement les justu de l'académie, mais cela reste pour une nouvelle diplômée très convenable,

-Bien, je pense que tu es d'accord pour la garder ton équipe ? Questionna l'Hokage, ce n'était pas vraiment une question plus une affirmation du point de vue de l'hokage

-Oui Hokage-sama, continuions par Sishui, il a l'air d'être assez diplomate pour calmer son petit frère et la Kira, malgré le fait que je ne l'est pas vu combattre il semble savoir utiliser le Katon comme toute Uchiha qui se respect.

-Intéressant, et que pense tu du jeune Naruto ? Demanda Hiruzen tout en expirant la fumée de ces poumons.

-Et bien il semble hyperactif à première vue mais je pense que quand il le faudra il seras assez calme, il semble comme tout comme son frère être capable de maîtriser le Katon, je ne c'est absolument pas si son Sharingan est développé, mais je ne pense pas, il semble doté d'un certain sens tactique, mais moins que Sishui. Termina Kushina en regardant le troisième Hokage

-Bon au vu de ce que tu viens de me dire tu accepte l'équipe 9 en tant qu'équipe officielle ?

-Oui, moi Kushina Uzumaki s'engage à l'instruction de l'équipe 9 composée de Kira Hyuga, Sishui Uchiha et Naruto Uchiha.

-Bien. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes nouveaux élèves Kushina,.

-Merci, Hokage-sama. Kushina se leva et quitta la pièce. Hiruzen se leva de son fauteuil et se positionna devant la grande baie vitrée, il regarda le la colline des Hoakges plus précisément le premier portrait, il s'agissait de son maître et du premier Hokage,

-Et bien vous aviez raison, il semblerait que les Uchihas ne sont pas que des personne folle d'esprit.

 _Quartier Uchiha, maison de Sishui et de Naruto_

Une fois le test finie, et qu'avec Kira ils sont aller manger chez Ichiraku, les deux frère sont partis chez eux, une fois rentrée Naruto eut toute la peine du monde de ne pas allez dormir, mais hélas pour lui le chef du clan sont venues les voir pour prendre des nouvelles, malgré le fait que Fukaku était quelqu'un de sympathique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si lui ou son frère soit de simple enfant d'un quelconque Uchiha,, il ne prendrait même pas le temps de le saluer, normal quand on sait que le simple fait de prononcer le nom de Kagumi Uchiha ferait frémir plus d'une personne et qu'elle soit de Konoha ou pas :

-Alors les garçons, comment c'est passer votre examen ?

-Très bien Fugaku-sama, nous somme sous la tutelle de Kushina-san avec Kira. Répondit Sishui.

-Kira, sa ne serait pas la fille d'une famille de la branche principal, Fugaku-kun ?

-Si, apparemment elle une des meilleurs enfants du clan.

-Demain nous auront rendez-vous pour nos première mission, Fugaku-sama, est-ce que vous savez quelle mission auront-nous ? Questionna Naruto, c'est vraie, si ce n'est que des mission de rang D, il n'aurai pas besoin de prendre toute ces armes.

-Je ne sais pas Naruto, les mission sont choisi par l'Hokage et le chef d'équipe, pas par les chef de clans. Naruto et Sishui se comprit, ils prendront quand même leurs armes, si par le plus grand hasard leurs première mission était de rang C, il vaudrait mieux prendre son équipement au complet , plus d'un genin était mort à cause de leur manque d'équipement lors de mission de sauvetage, surtout que plusieurs anciens s'accordait sur le fait qu'une nouvelle guerre n'allait pas tarder à éclater, depuis la destruction du village d'Uzushio, Iwa n'allait pas tarder à prendre vouloir plus que leurs territoire actuel.

-Bien, je vais partir, j'ai rendez-vous avec les anciens du clan. Le chef du Clan Uchiha se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avec sa compagne

-Au revoir, Fugaku-sama. Naruto et Sishui s'inclinèrent devant Fugaku, il le remercièrent en hochant le tête et partir. Le plus jeune des frère ferma la porta et partie s'allongeait sur le canapé du salon

-Eh bien, pour une première journée, elle était bien remplie.

-Oui Sishui-nisan, dit est-ce que tu pourrais me faire un thé s'il te plaît ?

-Pas de problème. Sishui parti à la cuisine pour faire chauffer l'eau, en attendant que l'eau soit prêt il retourna au salon et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil.

-Eh, bien on dirait que tu est exténuer ?

-Si tu savais, j'ai mal à tous les muscles de mon corps.

-A ce point là ?

-Oui, j'ai vraiment mal, plus particulièrement au niveau de la tête.

-Migraine ?

-Oui, pourtant je n'est pas particulièrement utiliser ma tête, je n'ai que élaborer qu'un plan, et qu'en plus de sa n'as même pas marcher.

-Qui sait peut-être c'est à cause de ton Sharingan ? Vus que tu ne la pas encore éveiller c'est peut-être un signe de l'éveil.

-Je ne pense pas. Imagine si chaque membres du clan aurait eu une migraine digne des meilleurs alcoolo du village.

-Sa te fait mal à ce point là ?

-Oui. Un sifflement aiguë interrompit la discussion des deux frère signifiant que le thé était prêt à être servie, l'aîné se dirigea à la cuisine prit le récipient puis le versa dans une tasse, une fois remplie il mit le sachet de thé vert et le laissa infuser, pendant quelque minute, une fois assez infuser, il l'amena sur la table du salon, son frère s'assit puis attraper la boisson chaude :

-Merci

-De rien, si t'as migraine persiste demain tu iras voir un médecin.

-D'accord. Naruto bu le contenue de sa tasse dans le silence son frère était entrain de lire un livre pendant que lui réfléchissait sur le sujet de son mal de crâne :

 _-Je pense pas que c'est à cause du sharingan mais n'empêche que sa pourrait peut être un signe d'une sous-évolution, qui c'est, je verrais demain, continuer à réfléchir ne fais qu'empirer mon mal de crâne._ Naruto finie son thé, reposa la tasse sur la table puis commença à se diriger vers les escalier pour aller se reposer, Sishui voyant Naruto monter ne pus s'empêcher de poser une question :

-Tu veux que je te réveille quand on mangeras ?

-Non c'est bon je mangerait demain matin.

-D'accord bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Le cadet alla dans sa chambre ferma la porte, et s'assoupit, il ne prit même pas le temps d'enlever ces vêtement 


End file.
